monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BillyBobJho
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs wrong page the first time, oops :P I will teach you some stuff for writing if you want. Or alternatively, seeing as you want to write a fanfic, then I can help you with that as well. But I have to finish writing Fate and FReedom first, so you might have to wait. Soz :/ Ban How did you know that she is Chat Mod in the other wiki? You never met her there with this account. And I find it extremely annoying that you write words and sentences false on purpose as you only do it to provoke other people. If you come back with another account or vandalize one of my pages I will block you from this wiki. So be intelligent how you say you would be... Democide (talk) 15:39, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I know what I do myself. I'm not dependant on any other user. I decided myself to ban you because you just are totally immature and arrogant, evade ban, provoke people, abuse multiple accounts and make accusations. And then you lie and think you can fool me and the others. You can pretend how much you want but I will block your account when you lie further, offend people and make accusations. Democide (talk) 15:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Then why did you say that? A normal guy would say she's just a normal user. And stop with the scatology. I talk to you normally and I demand that you talk to me exactly the same. Democide (talk) 15:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) First I said you should stop with the scatology. Second, yes you're only banned from the chat (for 1 year), but you can write your fanfic. But I'll keep an eye on you. When you either offend or provoke someone or make accusations I will block you. This time I will not care that you made a second account. But I will when you misbehave again. Democide (talk) 16:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Scatology is when you say "fuck", "shit", "crap" and so on. Democide (talk) 16:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You see on beneath your account at the top right a button with a page on it. You click it and click "Create a new page" and done. Democide (talk) 16:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC)